


for him.

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double texting, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Model!Eliott, Music, Self-Indulgent, Singer!Lucas, Social Media, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: “What the- is that a fucking dog lying on an inflatable popsicle pool toy?” Yann laughs incredulously. “Holy shit. That’s what I call a plot twist.”“Who the hell is this person and why are they sending me dog pics? What is going on?”Lucas posts music covers on youtube and there's a guy who keeps sending him the most original photos Lucas' ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii hii. Welcome to my new au, I hope it helps with the pain we're going to endure in the next two weeks.  
> Enjoy please!
> 
> (also if you think this is based off on troye sivan and his boyfriend's love story then you would be ABSOLUTELY right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas should be studying, really. He'd much rather procrastinate.

Lucas should be studying.

It’s 5 in the afternoon, and the sun leaking through his bedroom’s curtains warms up his face. The calendar pinned to the wall in front of him glares at him with red marker all over it, acting like a constant reminder of all the studying he has to get done before Friday.

It’s his last year at school and May is almost over, after all.

Lucas _really_ should be studying.

Instead, he’s face down on his bed, scrolling through his phone absently and doing a stellar job at ignoring all his responsibilities.

He’s been in this position for the past 30 minutes, at least. His neck is starting to get stiff.

If he fails his French final, he’ll just blame Instagram’s explorer page.

 _Just one more refresh,_ he tells himself, _and then I’ll get up._

With the pad of his thumb, he drags the screen down in one swift movement to refresh the page one last time. He quickly scans through the posts, looking for something more interesting than ASMR videos and overused memes for Sex Education’s last night’s episode.  

That’s the thing about Instagram’s explorer page. It’s so pointless and ridiculous, yet he can spend hours straight glued to his phone, scrolling down through one stupid post after another. He doesn’t understand.

Just as he’s about to close the app, a picture in the bottom left corner of the screen catches his eye.

There’s a girl with blue strikes in her hair looking at the camera, holding a drink on her right hand as she bumps her head against a boy.

A gorgeous boy.

 _Damn_.

The guy has the messiest, yet softest looking hair Lucas ever seen. He’s staring up at the girl with a soft, bare expression on his face - eyes wide and _so_ grey - and he’s biting into what looks like a toothpick.

Lucas would pay money to be that toothpick.

He immediately taps on his profile picture. His screen fills with pictures of that god – like boy; Lucas swears his face must’ve been sculpted by fucking Michelangelo. His eyes fall on the profile’s bio.

_Model._

That would explain it, then.

His finger hoovers over the _follow_ button for less than a second before pressing it. His Instagram is, after all, in some need of eye candy.

He locks his phone, puts it inside his pocket and sits down on his desk. His eyes land on the clock at the side of the table.

It’s 6 o’clock. He groans.

_Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤️


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cute guy sending him endearing texts on Instagram, and Lucas is weak.

**_A year and a half later_**

**Way Down We Go // Kaleo (Cover) – by turnupthelucas**

**lucasxlallemant21:**

Oh my god so fucking goooood! Your voice keeps getting better and better <3

 **\+ turnupthelucas:** thank you!

**elio0oliverr:**

that wink at the end??? ended the world’s problems

**lallemantstan:**

my wig is on the floor, my skin is clean and my ears cry with glee

**harrysdimple:**

Mr. Lucas Lallemant really out there changing the music industry uh

**ghostlypitch:**

When are we going to get original content?

 **\+ turnupthelucas:** soon ;)

 **\+ lustiel:** OHMYF GOD CHRISTIE ALSFNEGEJK

 **\+ malectrash:** JE SUIS DEAD

** (View other 5097 responses)      **

**slipperysnow:**

we need more videos with lucas playing the guitar. so hot

 

Lucas locks his phone, smiling to himself.

It all started as a joke, as most things do. In the beginning, it had just been him and Yann, a viral shitty 15second recording and a guitar.

Yann had been messing around with some strumming patterns on Lucas’ bed, playing some famous tunes at random.

Lucas had been unaware of the phone against the headboard filming him spin around the room with his desk chair, so when he heard the first notes of the acoustic version of _Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored_ , he didn’t hesitate to belt out the lyrics like there was no tomorrow.

Yann had posted it on his Instagram story without Lucas knowing.

When Lucas logged on his own Instagram account a couple hours later, he felt very confused at the rising number of followers and odd requests to ‘post more videos’ he got, to say the least.

He hadn’t really thought about his voice before that day, but he had to admit the clip sounded pretty fucking good. So he said to himself, _why not?_ \- worst case scenario, the video is a complete flop and his friends mock him for a week.

Needless to say, it was the furthest thing from a flop. In the span of a month his first ‘official’ video hit 700k views on YouTube, and so many people begged for more covers in the comment section that he filmed another one. And then another one. And then, well - then he never really stopped.

Which brings him to this day. With over 300k followers on Instagram and more than a couple of millions views on YouTube, he is one of the most popular artists in France at the moment.

He has viewers all over the globe, people send him letters (and the occasional gift) almost daily, and he's sometimes recognized when he goes out for drinks with the gang.

He’s living his best life, basically.

“ _Lucas_ ” Yann groans from the sit next to him. “Can you _please_ concentrate on the screen?”

Lucas lifts his head up and looks at the tv screen just in time to witness a geared up man appear out of nowhere, shooting his character in the head.

“Oops.”

The game’s menu glares at him in colors of red and black as Yann chucks the controller at his stomach half heartedly.

Lucas grins at him sheepishly, scratching his head.

“C’mon, restart the game. No distractions this time, I promise.”

His best friend raises an eyebrow.

“If I catch you looking at your phone even once,” Lucas raises his hands in mock surrender. “I swear I _will_ choke you with my own hands. And not in the kinky way.”

Lucas snorts, putting his phone down on the table. He readjusts himself on the sofa, back pressed against the cushions, and sits with his feet tucked under his legs.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He clasps his hands together. “Press play.”

The sound of Yann pressing the controller’s button and Lucas’ phone going off intertwine in time.

“Really?” Yann complains as he pauses the game.

Lucas shrugs apologetically, bending forwards to check his phone.

He turned every channel - related notifications off after almost going crazy one afternoon with the constant pinging, so now his phone only notifies him when a friends texts him.

If they got interrupted by Basile pestering him again about getting them into that party next Friday, Lucas is going to kill him.

He runs the pad of his index finger over the back of his phone, unlocking it. His eyebrows shoot up in confusion when an Instagram notification pops up.

Who communicates through direct messages with their friends when you can use whatsapp?

He slides down the notifications bar, frowning when he reads the username.

“Uh”

“Is it Baz?” Yann questions from the kitchen, sticking his head out the door. “If he’s asking about the party again, tell him to go buy the tickets himself.”

“Eh, not exactly?” Lucas trails off, his confused tone making it sound like a question.

Yann walks back into the room with a sandwich in his hand and a bottle of water. Despite his confusion, Lucas gives him an unimpressed look.

Yann shrugs.

“Who is it, then?”

Lucas proceeds to show him the screen in silence.

 _@srodulv_ _shared a picture with you_

“Okay.” Yann looks at Lucas with an equally puzzled expression. “Who the hell is this _‘sroduluv’_ person, or whatever?”

“I… don't know.”

“But you're following them.” Yann states.

“Yes.”

“And they sent you a picture.”

“Apparently?” Lucas asks in a high pitched voice, throwing his hands up in the air. “Shit, I don't know!”

That's all it takes for Yann to burst out laughing, falling on the couch and rolling over himself as he tries to control his chuckles.

“What's so funny?” Lucas whines.

“Bet you 10 bucks it’s _another_ dick pic.” Yann laughs, looking at Lucas pointedly.

Lucas blushes profusely at the reminder, tucking his chin on his neck. It’s been known to happen, alright. He can't help that he looks like a twink most of the time - Yann says it's the hair. Arthur argues that it's his mouth.

Anyway.

“That happened _once.”_ Lucas retorts. “Maybe twice.”

Yann looks at him with a face that has _whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy_ written all over it. So maybe it's happened more times than he’d care to admit.

“So? Open it!” Yann urges Lucas, nudging him when the latter just stays still.

Lucas braces himself and taps on the notification.

He opens the picture.

“ _Wait_ ,” He blurts out. “What?”

“Is it a dick pic?” Yann asks curiously. When Lucas only blinks, he gasps. “Is it _worse?”_

Lucas blinks again, half expecting to see the picture before his eyes turn into an actual dick pic. When he opens his eyes again, the picture is still there, looking exactly like it did seconds ago.

He passes the phone wordlessly to Yann.

“What the- is that a fucking _dog lying on an inflatable popsicle pool toy?”_ Yann laughs incredulously. “ _Holy shit._ That’s what I call a plot twist.”

“Who the hell is this person and why are they sending me _dog_ pics? What is going on?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” Yann says distractedly, still looking at the screen in wonder. “but you have to marry them.”

“What the fuck, Yann?”

“They sent you a picture of a bulldog laying around a pool, Lucas. That's the epitome of true romance.”

“We don't know who it is. We don't even know if it’s a _dude._ ” Lucas hisses. “For all we know, they could be a serial killer trying to lure handsome young men with pictures of insanely cute puppies.”

“It _is_ a cute puppy.” Yann concedes. “But you can, and call me crazy here, maybe look at their profile? Just a suggestion, though.”

Lucas withdraws his phone from between Yann’s hands immediately, tapping on this mysterious person’s profile with no hesitation.

And, holy shit. He definitely remembers now, alright.

It’s the _guy_. The one with the soft hair and sparkling eyes.

His eyes land on a recent picture - it’s in black and white. He’s supporting his head with his hand as he looks at the lenses with captivating eyes. He has a bit of stubble, and the black sweater he’s wearing makes him look so cozy, and Lucas wants to _die._

“I definitely need to marry him.” Lucas murmurs dazzled, his heart going fast against his ribcage, as he scrolls through the guy’s posts. His lips actually tingle with how bad he wants to brush his mouth against those cheekbones.

Lucas hadn't even noticed he had followed him back.

His eyes find his bio again, and he's surprised it's still the same one from a year ago. _Model._ Then, another detail catches his eye, and his breath hitches. _Eliott._

_Eliott._

That’s his name. It fits him perfectly, Lucas thinks.

“I’m guessing he’s hot, then?” Yann snorts from the other side of the couch. Lucas had kind of forgotten he was still there, to be honest.

He looks up from his phone.

“He’s _gorgeous.”_

Yann smirks with knowing eyes.

“Are you going to answer him?” He asks innocently. As if he doesn't know already, the bastard.

Lucas doesn't dignify him with an answer. Instead, he looks back at his phone, fingers looming over the keyboard as he thinks of a good answer.

In the end, he settles with a simple text.

**@lucallemant**

_hi? haha_

He waits for a beat, then two, and tries not to feel disappointed when he doesn't get a text back.

He’s probably busy, he tells himself, or maybe he's sleeping? Lucas doesn't even know where he's from. He might be living in fucking California, for all he knows - although he _really_ hopes that's not the case.

Noting his distress, Yann takes the phone from his grip and turns the volume off, tossing it to the other couch. He puts the controller in Lucas’ hands and squeezes his shoulder.

“C’mon. It's best friend quality time.” Yann gives him a gentle smile. “I demand attention now.”

Lucas bursts into a laugh - just like that, he forgets all about his phone and possible unanswered texts.

***

The hours fly by, and before he knows it, Lucas is saying goodbye to a freshly - beaten, grumpy Yann.

“I totally kicked your ass.” Lucas brags as they walk to the door.

“I totally let you win.” Yann fires back.

“You wish.” Lucas laughs before pulling Yann into a half-hug, patting him on the back. “See you tomorrow, dude.”

“Tomorrow.” Yann salutes and flashes him a smile, closing the door.

Lucas shakes his head, still smiling, and makes his way to the couch. His bed for the last few months, actually. It's a long story.

He sprawls himself on the sofa with his hands under his head, sighing. He should go shower.

He smells himself discreetly, pleased when he doesn't get the need to fill his nostrils with soap. He’ll shower tomorrow, then.

He’s starting to relax when his eyes land on his phone, still discarded on the other couch, and he swears. He'd completely forgotten about it.

With his heart in his throat, he pushes himself forward as he reaches for the phone.

 _It’s just a guy. I didn't even really know of his existence before today._ He tells himself like a mantra. _So what if he doesn't answer back? There's plenty more guys out there. Although maybe not as beautiful, or mesmerizing, or - okay, not helping._

He breaths through his nose before unlocking his phone.

A little sound leaves his mouth.

**@srodulv**

_Hello :)_

Okay. So they're really doing this, then. Cool. Totally cool. He's so not freaking out right now.

He types out an answer.

**@lucallemant**

_what's up with the dog pic?_

He locks the phone again, holding it against his chest as he wills his heart to calm down. This time, he doesn't have to wait a second before his phone pings again.

**@srodulv**

_With all the messages you must get, I though I should try to make an impression haha_

_Did it work?_

So the guy isn't afraid to double text, then? Interesting.

**@lucallemant**

_it definitely left an impression alright_

**@srodulv**

_A good one, I hope?_

Lucas grins. He turns off the lights and gets himself comfortable on the couch, getting rid of the t-shirt he’s wearing.

It’s July, and he’s in the heart of Paris. Also, despite the good views this apartment might have, the air system would do with some fixing.

**@lucallemant**

_sure :)_

**@srodulv**

_I’m Eliott_

**@lucallemant**

_i know_

**@srodulv**

_?_

**@lucallemant**

_it says on your profile_

**@srodulv**

_That makes sense haha_

Lucas flushes. He can't believe he went with the ‘I know’ trope. He groans internally.

Did he fuck up?

**@lucallemant**

_i’m lucas_

When Eliott doesn't answer back, Lucas feels his heart fall to the floor. He definitely fucked up.

Fuck. This is why he never gets a date. He's so fucking awkward, God-

**@srodulv**

_I know ;)_

Lucas sighs with relief. He didn't fuck up yet, then.

He even sent him a winky face. That's good, right?

**@lucallemant**

_i liked it, btw. the picture_

**@srodulv**

_I knew you would_

Lucas bites his bottom lip, grinning from ear to ear.

**@lucallemant**

_you did? what else do you know, then?_

**@srodulv**

_Hmmm…_

Lucas grins even harder. This sounds so much like flirting. Are they flirting? Lucas is trying to, at least.

**@srodulv**

_I know that you are very nice. You like singing, too. And you like guys who send you ridiculous pictures with dogs and pool toys, now._

**@lucallemant**

_a bit pretentious with the last one_

**@srodulv**

_Am I wrong?_

Lucas blushes. Not at all. He's not going to tell him that yet, though.

**@lucallemant**

_wait you've seen my videos?_

**@srodulv**

_A couple of them_

If Eliott notices the subject change, he doesn't comment on it. Lucas is thankful.

**@lucallemant**

_and what did you think?_

**@srodulv**

_Oh they're_ awful

_Just kidding. I think you have an amazing voice, actually_

**@lucallemant**

_omg thank u_

Should he do it?

Fuck it, he's going to do it.

**_@lucallemant_ **

_i’m kinda blushing over here haha_

Double texting his crush. Yann would be proud.

**@srodulv**

_Aww shame I can't see it. Where’s over here?_

**@lucallemant**

_Paris (:_

**@srodulv**

_Cool! I live there, too_

Lucas tries not to freak out at the newfound information. He’s not doing a very good job, but he's certainly trying.

His fingers hoover over the keyboard, deciding whether he should type the text or not.

What he wants to say is, _maybe we could go out for a drink, then?_

What he types in instead, is

**@lucallemant**

_weird we haven't bumped into each other yet lol_

**@srodulv**

_Well I’m not in Paris right now, actually_

**@lucallemant**

_where are you then??_

**@srodulv**

_London, for a job :) I’m staying here for a couple more weeks_

_What are you studying?_

**@lucallemant**

_that must be so cool!! i’ve never been to london, but i want to go so badly_

_and i’m studying biophysics. sounds boring, i know. and it takes so much time off my daily life i barely have time to post covers. thank god it's summer now_

**@srodulv**

_I would love to take you there sometime, then. If you want to_

_I want to._ He wants to scream at his phone. _I really fucking want to._

He resists the need to chuck his phone out the window in pure ecstatic.

**@srodulv**

_And that sounds so interesting! Maybe one day you can give me one or two classes on the topic? Damn, you really have everything_

**@lucallemant**

_everything? i don't think so lol_

**@srodulv**

_You are super cute and nice. You have a killer voice. And now you are really fucking clever, too? That, sir, is having everything as far as I'm concerned_

**@lucallemant**

_i’m certainly not cute enough to be a model. Unlike *others*_

_and who are u calling sir omg I’m 19, not 90_

**@srodulv**

_You're a baby :o you would make the cutest baby model_

**@lucallemant**

_how old are u??_

**@srodulv**

_21_

**@lucallemant**

_what the fuck are you calling me baby for omg you’re literally two years older_

**@srodulv**

_Nope, sorry. You’re a baby_

_A BABY, Lucas_

Lucas feels like his heart is going to burst. He doesn’t think he’s smiled for so long in years – maybe ever.

Eliott is doing things to his head. It’s not just that he is, admittedly, _really_ attractive – Lucas won’t lie, it doesn’t hurt -, he’s also charming as hell. He’s making Lucas feel so special right now, and Lucas loves it.

He glances at the clock on his phone from the corner of his eye, mouth hanging open when his brain registers the time.

 _It's_ _3 a.m._

Have they really been talking for the past 2 hours?

**@lucallemant**

_it’s 3 a.m. already, what?? how did this happen?_

_i should go to bed :/_

**@srodulv**

_You’re leaving me already? :(_

**@lucallemant**

_nooo i will be back, promise_

_i just have to get up really early tomorrow morning_

**@srodulv**

_Promise?_

Lucas smiles. He’s so cute.

**@lucallemant**

_i promise_

**@srodulv**

_Okay, then :)_

_Sleep well, Lucas_ _♡_

**@lucallemant**

_goodnight eliott_

He debates with himself for a momet before making up his mind. Eliott did it first anyway, technically.

**@lucallemant**

_♡_

He locks his phone and leaves it on the table. Rolling himself over, he exhales, hiding his grin against the makeshift pillow.

Sleep comes to him fast, glimpses of smokey grey eyes and bright smiles painting his dreams with vivid colors.

When he wakes up, the sun coming through the big windows shines on his skin comfortably. He feels warm all over with the memories of last night, his dreams still present in his mind.

And when he sees Eliott’s new post, the caption _//way down we go//_ glaring at him through the screen, he convinces himself it’s just a coincidence - despite having posted a cover of the same song less than 24 hours ago, and Eliott admitted he’d seen some of his videos. It’s a _coincidence_.

Nonetheless, when his friends ask if he forgot grumpy Lucas at home for the 4th time that morning, he just flips them off with a soaring heart.

He's still smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the chapter:
> 
> Break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored - Ariana Grande (their first video)
> 
> Girl Crush - Harry Styles' version (What I imagined Lucas would post for his first video)
> 
> Way Down We Go - Kaleo (Lucas' cover)
> 
> Enjoy ❤️


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I meant like,” Eliott interrupt his train of thought. “Skype.”
> 
> Lucas is just a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my mecs ❤️ this is pure fluff, literally. I hope it helps you all prepare for what we have on store for tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading!!

**@lucallemant**

_i promise i didn't do it on purpose_

**@srodulv**

_How do you ‘accidentally’ throw someone in a pool?_

**@lucallemant**

_i tripped!_

**@srodulv**

_Right_

_… And the fact that she was trying to chat up that guy you told me about has nothing to do with it_

**@lucallemant**

_i will neither confirm nor deny anything_

**@srodulv**

_So you *definitely* pushed her into the pool fully clothe-_

“Lucas?”

Lucas lifts his head up.

“Uh?”

“It's your turn to roll the dice, dude.” Arthur looks at him funnily.

Lucas blinks, trying to get rid of the slightly disoriented expression on his face.

“Right.” He looks down at his phone for a second before locking it. “Right.”

***

 **@srodulv has shared a post with you**           

_Tell me right now this isn't you_

Lucas huffs.

**@lucallemant**

_for the umpteenth time!! i can reach the fucking cupboard just fine thank you_

**@srodulv**

_No you can't_

**@srodulv has shared a post with you**

_And this is you when your flatmate forgets to save you some dinner after a long day_

**@lucallemant**

_…_

_i’m going to fucking deck you_

**@srodulv**

_You are so grumpy and I honestly live for it :’)_

**@lucallemant**

_i SWEAR eliott i WILL choke you_

**@srodulv**

_Can you even reach my neck_

Lucas reads the last text, unexpectedly letting out a loud laugh before covering his mouth with his hand.

“Is everything alright, Mr Lallemant?” his manager stops mid-sentence, quirking an eyebrow. Lucas avoids his stare, cheeks as red as his sneakers.

“Yes, sir,” he bites his lip, and hides his phone further under the large desk. The rest of the PR team gives him a weird look. “Sorry.”

***

**@srodulv**

_So you're telling me that if you were to get stuck in a desert island, you wouldn't want to bring your phone with you??_

_That's poor survival skills_

“We’ve lost Lucas, guys.” Arthur comments as he pops a fry into his mouth.

Basile and Yann look at Lucas, who is sitting opposite of them in the booth, so engrossed with his phone that he doesn't register 3 pairs of eyes looking at him.

**@lucallemant**

_where would u charge it though_

**@srodulv**

_Shit_

_Good point_

“That we have.” Basile nods solemnly.

**@lucallemant**

_obviously_

_i’m the smart one in this friendship_

“Leave him alone guys, he's too busy texting his boyfriend.”

**@srodulv**

_You wish, buddy_

**@lucallemant**

_try me_

“What happened to bros before hoes, dude?” Basile complains loudly.

“Yeah!”

“It seems Lucas has chosen, and he's chosen a cute ass over his _best friends.”_

“Shut the fuck up, the three of you.” Lucas mutters, eyes still glued to his phone as his fingers move over the keyboard to answer yet another incoming text. “And he's not my boyfriend.”

He decides to ignore the snickers and mumbled _yet_ from Yann - but he can't help the shy smile he gives the floor.

If someone asks him about it later though, he will deny everything.

***

“So,” Lucas can hear Eliott’s smile the second he picks up the phone. His face transforms into a grin unconsciously. “My good dude.”

Lucas rolls his eyes so hard he gets lightheaded for a moment.

He just won’t drop it, will he?

Since he mentioned they were friends a few days ago, Eliott has been coming up with the most ridiculous ways to mock him.

It was just an innocent comment, and despite the slight (enormous) crush he has on him, Lucas really did mean what he said. They are friends - or at least _he_ considered Eliott his friend.

It'd been so long since he'd had such a natural connection with someone. He doesn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much before this past week. He doesn't think he ever has, actually.

Texting Eliott, talking to him on the phone - the first time they called each other was three days ago, because Eliott had been busy with makeup duty and couldn't text - has become Lucas’ favourite part of the day.

When Lucas got a string of numbers with the caption ‘call me’, he'd worried for a second that something horrible had happened.

Turns out Eliott is just eager to talk to him. Lucas can relate.

He doesn't remember how life before Eliott was. Actually, he does, but it was so dull and tamed you could barely call it living - surviving, maybe. Watching the days go by.

Everything is so much vivid with Eliott’s laugh resonating in his head. Lucas swears colours didn’t use to be this bright – if they were, he has been missing out his whole life.

“What do you want, Eliott?” He sighs, feigning annoyance. The smile on his face contradicts his tone. At least Eliott can’t see his _love eyes_ , as Mika calls them.

Everyone around him has noticed he’s lighter, more laid back; and they all know it’s because of Eliott.

They say he’s whipped already.

  _(They’re not even fuck eyes anymore Lucas, shit. That’s on the I want to give you the world and have your babies level)_

Lucas doesn’t necessarily see it as a bad thing. (What does he know, though? All he knows is he loves the rushing of his heart when his phone pings with a new text.)

“That’s not a way to talk to your friendly bud.”

Lucas laughs.

“The names keep getting worse and worse.”

“Just you wait, there’s more from where they came from.” Eliott laughs.

The first time he heard his voice coming from the phone, he didn’t know what he’d expected. There wasn’t a theory in his head; he hadn’t stopped to think about how Eliott would sound, not really – but he had been surprised, nevertheless.

Lucas would not, however, be surprised if the summer were to ask for this boy back. He can’t explain it any other way – Eliott’s voice sounds like summer. Warm, smooth, and sweet; like the afternoon sunlight kissing your bare back after a good swim.

Lucas hasn’t fallen asleep to Eliott’s voice yet, but he thinks it will feel exactly like falling asleep under the summer night stars.

“I’d rather not, thanks.”

“Too bad. You started it.” Lucas can almost see the way his shoulders lift up in a shrug. “Anyway, there’s a reason I’ve called you.”

“There is?” Lucas asks coyly, bumping his shoulder against Linn’s bedroom’s wall.

“Hmm.” Eliott affirms. “I just got out of a tattoo parlour.”

“Oh? You didn’t tell me you were getting another one.”

They’re in that level where Lucas knows the exact number of tattoos on Eliott’s body, and their location, too.

“It was a surprise.” Eliott answers as Lucas sits down on the bed, one leg tucked under his body. “More of a last minute kind of thing, really. I wanted to get one, so I did.”

“How…” Lucas trails off. “Random.”

“I guess.” Eliott laughs. “Do you want to see it?”

“Yeah!” Lucas nods enthusiastically. “Send me a picture right now! What is it?”

“Ah, you’ll see!” Eliott chirps back, making Lucas smile. “And I was thinking that -maybe,”

Lucas waits for Eliott to finish the sentence. He starts frowning after a beat, confused by the silence. 

“Eliott?” He enquires. “Is everything okay?”

“No, yeah! I was just wondering if, maybe I could show you in, like, _video_?”

“Sure!” Lucas answers immediately, albeit a little unsure still. Why would he have a problem with Eliott sending him a video? Unless…

Unless Eliott’s tattoo is in a compromised location and it might be awkward to send through text – which means Lucas might get to see skin, and he doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

He’s definitely not ready for that.

If he gets a video of Eliott showing him sun – kissed skin – if Eliott records a video _privately_ just for Lucas, and for Lucas to see, Lucas might combust.

“I meant like,” Eliott interrupt his train of thought. “Skype.”

“Oh _.”_

Definitely not X rated content here, then. Lucas feels slightly disappointed for a moment, before registering Eliott’s words.

His eyes fly open

_"Oh."_

“Only if you’re free, obviously! You’re probably super busy right now, with the filming of the new cover and all that.”

“No!” Lucas blurts out.

“No?”

“No! I mean, yes!”

Eliott laughs nervously.

“Yes or no?”

Lucas heaves a breath, sinking into the mattress with flushed cheeks.

“What I mean is,” he starts. “That no, I’m not too busy. And I would love to Skype.”

“Cool!”

“Yeah!” Lucas exclaims, laughing.

He looks around the room, gulping at the mess on the floor, the chaos that is the desk, his unmade bed.

He’ll wing it.

“Just give me a minute to tidy everything up.”

 “Okay.”

“I’m gonna hang up, now.” Eliott adds in a hushed voice. It gives Lucas shivers.

“You do that.” Lucas answers back in the same barely audible tone. “Just a question.”

“Hmm?”

“Why not send a picture?”

“Because it’s not the same, duh.” Eliott sounds like the suggestion has personally offended him.

“Duh.”

“Okay, for real now.” Eliott sobers up. “I’ll see you in a second.”

Lucas rolls on his back. He stares at the ceiling, biting his lip.

“See you in a second.”

***

It does, in fact, take Lucas four minutes to make the room somewhat presentable. His eyes search every surface for obvious messes, and sighs with satisfaction when he doesn’t find any.

He sets the computer – which he definitely did not steal from Mika. Mika would let him use it, anyway - on the bed, facing the headboard. He sits in front of it with his legs crossed, his heart beating so fast Lucas fears it might just run away.

He looks at himself in the reflection of the screen – a big dark t-shirt hangs off his shoulders; his lips are chapped and the flush tinting his face is redder than his guitar. (His guitar is very red.) 

He puffs his cheeks, forcing himself to calm down. It’s just Eliott. They’ve been talking for over a week now – and not just texts; he now knows how Eliott sounds when he snorts, and when he laughs uncontrollably. He knows that his voice gets a distinct rasp after being on the phone for an hour, when it’s well past midnight but they’re both too stubborn to hang up.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he presses the ‘call’ button.

It rings twice before a shitty quality picture of Eliott covers the entire screen.

“Hey,” Eliott smiles into the cam. “Can you see me?”

Lucas can, in fact, see him.

He sees the way his black t-shirt clings to his arms, how his hair sticks up in every direction as if trying to decipher the laws of gravity - it looks like Lucas imagines it would end up after carding his fingers through it. It’s not the first time he imagines it, though he would never admit it.

His face is lit up with a big grin adorning his face, his eyes crinkled up adorably at the ends as he smiles.

The hotel he’s staying at doesn’t have the greatest lighting, but the dim brightness covers the room in a golden haze, accentuating Eliott’s natural bronze skin.

He whimpers a barely audible _whoa_ , that he hopes the mic didn’t catch, because it would be embarrassing.

“Lucas?”

“Shit, yeah. I can see you.”

Lucas smiles in the direction of the laptop. Eliott smiles back, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

That little shit.

“I see you’ve been upgraded from the couch.”

Lucas looks around the room before nodding.

“Yeah, thank God the other flatmate was kind enough to lend me it while she’s away.” He sighs. “I can finally store the equipment somewhere that’s not under the coffee table.”

“So it’s only temporary?”

“Yep. The second she gets back, I move back to the couch.”

“Guess I’ll have to share my bed with you.” Eliott smirks then, eyes lighting up with glee at the reaction he gets out of Lucas. “To avoid back pains, yeah? Your viewers need your piano covers.”

Lucas groans internally, urging his flushed cheeks to get back to its natural colour.

Eliott is playing with fire, and Lucas – well, Lucas is in the mood to get burned.

“Anything for my viewers.” Lucas agrees solemnly with a serious expression, batting his eyelashes. Eliott winks at him, laughing. “Oh! I almost forgot.”

Lucas jumps out of bed excitedly, leaving the laptop with the image of a very confused Eliott facing the headboard. Halfway the room he stops and walks backwards to the bed, turning the laptop around.

“Look, look.” Lucas stands in front of a shiny keyboard with a big smile, bending a little so that his face is on the frame. He jumps to the left, extending his arms and shaking his hands. “Tada!”

“When did you get that?” Lucas hears Eliott’s excited voice coming from the speakers. “Fuck, it looks sick.”

“I know, right? I can finally start posting piano covers again.” He looks back at the keyboard, fingers brushing against the notes softly. “It got here this morning.”

“Play me something?”

Lucas turns his head so fast his neck almost snaps in half.

“Uh,” He grimaces, caught off guard. “I mean, it’s been a few months since I last played something… And I don’t really have anything planned.”

“Oh, c’mon. You’re just saying that, I’m sure you’re actually really good.” Eliott says back, pouting. “Please?”

There’s certain moments when a realization hits you so hard, and out of nowhere, that it knocks you off your feet.

In this exact moment, Lucas realizes that he’s completely and utterly fucked. Lucas knows that, as long as Eliott asks in a soft voice – with big eyes and a slight pout adorning his face -, he will burn the world down to give him whatever it is that he wants.

“I warned you.” Lucas finally says, glancing at the screen for a second before sitting down on the stool and turning the keyboard on.

His fingers move experimentally between notes, not pressing quite yet. He feels his heartbeat thumping at his fingertips, and he appreciates being turned from the laptop, away from Eliott’s intense stare.

“Okay.” He sighs a little, craning his neck. He bends a little, and sinks his fingers into the keys.

“Okay.” He hears Eliott murmur back. He tucks his chin into his neck, trying to hide a little smile.

A very familiar tune fills the room, slow and comforting.

He closes his eyes, getting lost in the melody. He doesn’t know what Eliott is thinking right now – he can’t even see his face, at that, but he hopes his heart is racing the same way his is, too.

Somehow, this moment feels important. Special.

 _“_ _The second someone mentioned you were all alone, I could feel the trouble coursing through your veins…”_

He sings in a soft voice, trying to keep the bubble they have created around themselves safe. He doesn’t dare steal a glance behind his shoulder, although he probably could. The chords are not too hard.

He prefers it that way, he thinks. Some kind of uncertainty, not knowing what’s next. It scares him as much as excites him.

The words coming from his mouth eventually die out, fingers slowly coming to a stop as the song ends. It feels like waking up from a dream; comfortable silence fills the room, and all that’s left inside Lucas is warmth and a soft tingle in his hands.

He turns around in the stool slowly.

“Lucas…” Eliott whispers, as if he, too, was afraid to break the moment. Something squeezes inside of Lucas’ chest. “That was amazing.”

Lucas scratches his head, suddenly shy.

“It’s no Mozart, but- “

“Are you kidding me? Mozart fucking wishes.” Eliott interrupts him, softly yet fiercely.

“I don’t think classical music professors would appreciate that comment, Eliott.” He laughs quietly. “But thanks.”

“Professors clearly don’t know how to appreciate art, then.” Eliott insists, determined.

“That’s literally their job though.” Lucas points out, trying not to laugh.

“Whatever.”

He stands up again and moves the laptop into its original position, lying on his belly next to it. He rests his face on his hands, grinning up at Eliott.

Eliott grins back.

“I didn’t know you had dimples.”

“I do?”

“Yeah.” Eliott nods, pointing at his right cheek. “A little one, on the right cheek.”

“Uh.” He shrugs. “I guess you just make me smile that hard.”

Eliott grins even more, if that’s possible.

“I guess so, too.” He pauses for a second. His face turns into a smirk. “You also have a big stain on your t- shirt.”

Lucas immediately looks down, tugging at his neckline to find the stain.

“Shit, really? It must’ve been from the fucking spaghetti.” He explains as he struggles to sit up, still battling with his t-shirt.

“Just kidding.” Eliott smiles wickedly.

Lucas slumps down in bed, glaring at Eliott.

“Fucker.”

“That was cute, though. You really were struggling in there.” He comments. “Hair flying everywhere. Has anyone ever pointed out your uncanny resemblance to a hedgehog?”

“No? What the fuck?” Lucas splutters, indignant. “A _hedgehog?_ ”

 _“Yeah”_ Eliott answers, face screaming _obviously, what else._ “You’re short, your hair sticks up everywhere like spikes. You’re ready to murder anyone who irritates you before 10 am.”

“Keep playing, and you’ll be the one to get murdered before 10am.” Lucas fires back, unimpressed.

“You wouldn’t. You’d miss me too much.” Eliott teases before adding a quick: “Bro.”

“Oh my god, s _top_.” Lucas whines, rolling around the bed. He presses the palms of his hands to his eyes, laughing. “You _are_ my friend!”

“Hmm? Yeah?” Eliott stands up, looking at something behind the laptop as if he wasn’t hearing Lucas. “Sorry, I can’t hear you over the texts a certain _good friend_ just sent me.”

“No!” Lucas cackles. “You didn’t! That’s how I’m saved in your phone?”

“Indeed.” Eliott sits back on the chair, clearly pleased with himself.

“Eliott.” Lucas groans.

“Why? How do you have me saved?”

“Eliott, smiley! A normal name.”

“But that’s boring. Change it to something funny.” Eliott suggests excitedly. “That way we’ll match.”

“I refuse to save you as something like, cool bro, or whatever.”

“C’mon. Live a little.” Eliott whines. Nice, Lucas can’t resist a whining Eliott either.

Lucas can see how it might turn into a problem.

“Alright, alright.” He huffs, reaching behind his back to grab his phone. “What do you suggest, then? And no bros.”

Lucas laughs at the disappointed sound Eliott makes.

“Mec, then.” He decides after a moment of deliberation, rubbing his chin. “Le mec.”

“Le mec?” He murmurs as he goes to his contacts list, pressing on Eliott’s name. “You’re ridiculous. The things you make me do.”

He looks up from his phone, shaking his head at Eliott, who is still looking really smug.

“Okay.” He says after a second, setting his phone down again. “Done.” After a beat, he adds: “Idiot.”

Eliott looks like he’s been gifted with a year supply of candies. Lucas decides that it’s definitely worth it.

Mika had been right all along, he _is_ whipped.

“Are you ready to see my tattoo now?”

“You’re talking as if I haven’t been ready since the last,” Lucas steals a glance to the clock on the wall, eyes widening. How does this keep happening? “hour and a half?”

Eliott looks at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You weren’t, I’m sorry to say this.” He shakes his head, lips pressed together and eyes shining. He disappears from the camera, and Lucas can hear the sound of fabric brushing against skin. A moment later, Eliott emerges back in, taking the laptop with his hands and lowering it to the floor.

For a moment Lucas doesn’t know what he’s looking at. He blinks a couple of times before making sense of what he’s seeing. It’s Eliott’s leg (a really smooth leg), his naked foot facing the camera, and a reddish black poison ivy makes its way from the bottom, swiftly wrapping itself around his ankle.

“It looks awesome.” Lucas exhales with a honest tone. 

Eliott’s face comes into view upside down in his screen, hair falling on his eyes. He looks so endearing Lucas’ chest hurts.

“Right?” He says as he lifts the laptop from the floor. This time, instead of setting it on the desk, he walks to the bed. “I thought so, too.”

He lays down mirroring Lucas, hugging a pillow and using it as head support.

Lucas gazes into Eliott’s eyes, unafraid, drinking him in. They fall in a comfortable silence as Eliott does the same.

“You look very cute today.” Eliott whispers, his eyes not leaving Lucas’ face for a second.

“Just today?” Lucas whispers back, resting his chin on his hand.

“Well, _no._ ” Eliott laughs quietly. “Always. But it’s the first time I get to see how your entire face changes when you laugh. I like knowing that.”

Lucas smiles softly, shyly, maintaining the eye contact.

“I like knowing how your hair falls on your face when you get too excited.” He replies back.

Eliott drops his face onto the pillow, looking at him sideways with sleepy eyes. Lucas can’t help the rebellious hand that sneaks up to tentatively brush the screen with his fingertips.

Eliott closes his eyes, smiling, and moves his hand from under the pillow to graze the screen back.

“I want to see you when I get back to Paris.” Eliott whispers, eyes still closed.

Lucas readjusts himself on the bed, digging his elbows into the mattress and resting his cheek on his hand.

“When are you getting back, again?”

“Three days from now.”

“I’ll go pick you up at the airport, then.”

“Yeah?” Eliott grins into the pillow.

“We’ll see.”

The room falls into silence once again, and Lucas looks at Eliott.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lallemant.” He yawns.

“You should go to sleep, Demaury.” Lucas responds back.

Eliott lifts his head up, opening one eye.

“I don’t want to.” He mumbles. “I’ll miss you too much.”

“You’re basically falling asleep on me, mister.” Lucas laughs softly at the delirious tone. “C’mon, you can call me tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

It reminds him of the first conversation they ever had, almost two weeks ago, when a guy he’d never talked to in his life had asked him at 3 in the morning to answer him back first thing the next morning.

He feels a sudden surge of affection for the boy falling asleep right before his eyes, in a nameless hotel in a country not too far away from him, and it warms him up from the inside out.

“Yeah.” He rasps. “Yeah, I promise.”

“Good. Play me something while I fall asleep?”

Lucas doesn’t answer. Instead, he gets up slowly from the bed, stretching his back before sitting again on the stool.

He plays for Eliott, soft melodies and slow ballads, acoustic versions of songs he hasn’t heard in years, and everything his mind comes up with for the next minutes.

When he gets up again, he laughs.

Eliott had moved the laptop closer to his head, almost sleeping on top of it. His mouth, parted, rests on top of his curled hand, and some wild strands of hair brush against his eyebrows with every breath he takes.

Lucas’ heart has never felt so full.

“Goodnight, Eliott.”

He closes the laptop.

***

He wakes up the next morning to a text from Yann and a mention from Eliott on Instagram.

Ignoring his best friend’s text, he taps on the notification.

He blushes, typing out a string of hearts as a response.

His number of followers has increased, he notices. Most of his new followers probably come from Eliott’s account, he presumes.

Man, his viewers are probably having a field day with it.

**From: YAWN**

_You are giving private concerts to your not boyfriends now? I've never seen you play the piano live for a not boyfriend, just saying…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Leave a light on - Tom Walker


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the one where lucas big gay mess lallemant makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO first of all I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for three f*cking months for this update - i'll be surprised if anyone even reads it.
> 
> I sinceraly apologize for this, and I promise it won't happen again. Some stuff happened, and then college sucked me in, and blah blah blah, but I'm officially done and free until September, so keep an eye for updates because theyre going to be a lot more frequent now!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it <3\. Love you all.

“I am not freaking out.”

He’s definitely freaking out.

It’s 8am on a Wednesday, his sneakers feel slippery against the wet grass, and Eliott is coming back this afternoon.

Imane raises her head from where she’s crouched down strapping a kid into a safety jacket, and gives him a pointed look. Lucas doesn’t look up from where he’s tying a little girl’s shoes.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re thinking it, though.” He answers as he turns his head to look at her. “I can see it from here.”

Imane snorts, turning her attention back to her group. Lucas takes that as a cue to do the same, smiling down at the little boy that is currently gripping his shorts.

“Noah, my bud!” He exclaims as he lifts the boy up by his armpits. He bounces him up and down once, giving him a sweet smile. “Are you excited to go hiking?”

Noah looks at the little trail that leads into the forest, before looking back at Lucas with big, green eyes. He gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head, and buries his face on Lucas’ neck. Lucas hugs him tighter in instinct.

He knows he shouldn’t choose favourites – it’s not fair to the other kids, who are absolute sweethearts, mind you. It’s just, Noah had stolen his heart since the first day he started working at day camp.

He just looks so small.

The first time Lucas saw him, the boy had been contently drawing on a table all by himself, his body swimming in a too large t-shirt and blue stains painting his arms and hands. He’d sat down on the spare chair, getting a short glance from the kid before he had resumed drawing. He could tell he was shorter than most kids his age; thin, too, and his heart clenched at that for some unknown reason.

The little smile the boy gifted him as he quietly said “ _blue_ ” when he asked him what his favourite colour is something Lucas will treasure forever.

“Noah?” He inquires quietly, looking down at the puff of blond hair tickling his chin. The kid just hides his face further against his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

The boy shakes his head once more, then shrugs. Lucas tries to pry him off his shoulder gently, cradling his head with his free hand. Noah shrugs again, keeping his head down and hiding his wet eyes behind wild locks of hair.

He murmurs something.

“What? Can you repeat that again, buddy?”

“The forest…”

Lucas frowns.

“The forest?” Noah nods once, chewing on his lip. “You don’t like the forest?”

Noah nods again.

“But we’re gonna have so much fun, you’ll see. We’re gonna see so many cool animals, and we can put flowers in our hair.” He assures the boy with a big smile. “I’m sure we can even find a blue one for you.”

“But the forest… it’s scary.” Noah whispers, bottom lip trembling as unshed tears fill his eyes. “Big.”

Lucas clicks his tongue, sweeping back the few bangs that have fallen over Noah’s eyes.

“Bud-”

“Lucas, you got everything? We’re leaving!” A shout from Imane interrupts him. She looks at him expectantly from the forest entrance, surrounded by at least a dozen of overexcited kids.

“Yeah, just a sec please!” He shouts back, before turning back to Noah.

“Did you know I fought a bear off once, all by myself?” Noah gasps, looking at him with a shocked expression. Lucas has to fight hard to avoid laughing. “I did! And I won. Have you seen how big those things are?”

Noah nods rapidly, blinking once.

“Enormous, right? If I can take down a big, angry bear, I can take down anything.” He reasons with Noah, whose eyes are still wide with shock and wonder. He lowers his voice, only for him and Noah to hear. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.”

Noah then breaks into a big, toothless grin, eyes lighting up with a newfound excitement. He squirms against Lucas’ hold, kicks his legs against his ribcage softly, asking to be put down. Lucas huffs with a laugh.

“Now you want to leave me, uh?” He jokes, digging his fingers into Noah’s belly, lifting him up even higher and blowing raspberries against every inch of skin he can reach. “Now that you don’t need me, you are leaving big old Lucas all by himself? I see, I see.”

Noah’s shrieks of laughter make him smile even bigger. The tickling subsides down until it comes to a stop, both of them breathing hard with matching grins.

Lucas eventually lowers Noah to the ground. Little giggles still come out of the kid’s mouth, and he grips Lucas’ hand tight, guiding him to where the rest of the kids are, running around and laughing with each other.

“Noah, Noah!”

Lucas sees more than hears a ball of energy in the form of a 6year old kid running –skipping would be a more accurate description – up to them. His wavy black hair bounces with every step he takes, little legs moving as fast as they can, his bright red t-shirt making it impossible to miss him.

Lucas recognizes him as Oliver. Oliver is, probably, the happiest kid he’s ever met. He’s always jumping around, waving at anyone and everyone they might cross on the street, and he’s so reasonable when something goes wrong that Lucas sometimes feels embarrassed with how well a 6year old takes things compared to him.

“Noah, look!” Oliver jumps excitedly in front of Noah, who looks a little taken back by the sheer enthusiasm, but happy nonetheless. He extends his arm towards Noah, beaming at him. “I found the prettiest flower for you. See? It’s blue, and everything!”

Lucas has to bite his lip to keep from awwing out loud. He decides to look at Noah instead, whose cheeks are flushed red, but he’s beaming back at Oliver.

“I like blue.”

“I know.” Oliver smiles even bigger.

“Put it on me?” Noah asks shyly. Oliver nods without missing a beat.

He stands directly in front of Noah, and carefully tucks the flower into his hair, sticking the tip of his tongue out in concentration. Lucas shouldn’t be as endeared as he is.

“There.” Oliver smiles down triumphantly at Noah before taking his hand. “C’mon, I just saw the coolest ants nest. It’s _so_ big, you’ll see.”

Lucas watches with a fond smile as the two boys run off into the forest, hands held tightly between them. He joins Imane after a second, helping her with some props before they join the rest of the group on the pebbled path.

“So,” Imane breaks the silence without looking at Lucas. “Let’s get back to the topic of you and totally not freaking out.”

“There’s no topic because, like you said, I’m _not_ freaking out.” Lucas huffs, also keeping an eye out on the kids.

Imane stops for a second, fixing Lucas with a bored expression. Lucas trips on his own feet before halting to a stop, too, cheeks flushed red.

You see, what’s really infuriating about Imane is that she’s an actual mind reader. Like, actually. There’s no other way to explain how she always ( _read: every. fucking. single. time_ ) knows what’s going on inside his head.

It’s either that, or Lucas is absolute trash at lying, just like Yann has been telling him for years – which, no. _You’re just jealous you can’t get away with as much as I do, Yann. Also, who fooled everyone into thinking they were into girls for years? Exactly._

“Okay, so maybe I’m freaking out a little.” Lucas admits in a resigned tone. “Just a bit, though.”

“Why? He slid into your dms. He’s the one asking to pick him up at the airport.” She tries to reason with him using that matter – of – fact voice of hers Lucas loves so much. “It’s pretty obvious he likes you, Lucas.”

“Okay, but counterpoint: what if he doesn’t.” Lucas whines, which gets him a look that screams _oh my God are you actually this stupid._

To be fair, he kind of is.

“ _Okay, but counterpoint_ ” She mocks him, mirroring his voice. “You’re an actual moron and they should take away your high school diploma.”

Lucas frowns, glaring at her.

“Do you always treat your friends like this?”

“No. You’re not my friend, though.” She shrugs and grins at him before picking up her pace.

Lucas splutters before her, mouth hanging open in betrayal. He sprints after her when his legs catch up with his brain.

“You take that back!” He exclaims, circling her neck with his arms and hanging off her like a koala. “We’re _best_ buds and you know it, Imane.”

Imane just laughs, swatting at his arms until he eventually unglues himself from her, falling into step beside her.

“Yeah, yeah, you big baby.” She concedes, still laughing. “Just don’t make a new habit out of this.”

“Yes, mistress.” He salutes her with a serious expression before running off to meet some of the kids waiting for one of them at the top of the path. He misses the fond eye roll Imane throws at his back, exasperated smile adorning her face.

Man, he loves it here. Singing up for this job has been one of the best decisions he’s ever made, up there with making a YouTube channel and answering a stranger’s message.  

He starts walking down the first hill, smiling and holding hands with a different kid every other minute. They all adore him, and he adores them right back. He walks absentmindedly, laughing at all the ridiculous things the kids come up with, enjoying the morning sun on his back and ignoring the few beads of sweat that inevitably form after some time hiking up a hill in the middle of summer that roll down his forehead.

A ping coming from his phone breaks his trance, bringing him back to reality.

He rubs his sweaty hand against his black sport shorts, drying it, before taking his phone out of the front pocket. He unlocks it with his index finger – and smiles.

A new notification from Eliott pops up on his screen.

Figures.

Lucas doesn’t even try to act surprised these days.

He swipes down to get the full text, and falters. Thank God for his extra adherent trainers, because if it weren’t for them he’d be rolling down the hills by now. He feels his cheeks turn red again, heart beating loudly against his ribcage, and he needs to sit down for a second.

His gay heart can’t handle all these emotions.

Eliott just bought a plushy. A fucking hedgehog plushy. And he’s calling him his “cuddle buddy”.

Eliott fucking Demaury is going around London calling Lucas a hedgehog and buying a plushy three days later just to, what – cuddle with it? Is that supposed to be some kind of metaphor? He wouldn’t fucking know, he’s not the brightest in Lit.

“Lucas!” Imane calls from behind him, startling him and making him drop his phone. Lucas watches the whole thing unfold in slow motion for a second before urging his limbs to go into action. He manages to catch it just before it hits the ground, and he almost passes out in relief.

“What?” He answers with a sour expression, petting the precious screen of his phone once before unlocking it. And he gasps.

He can’t catch a break.

**To: Mec**

_dfkgepakfapo_

Of course he had to smash his fingers all over the keyboard – and the send button too, because might as well, right? – in a disastrous attempt to salvage his phone.

**To: Mec**

_shit sorry_

_dropped my phone_

_just meant to say cute haha_

“Lucas!” Imane tries again. “Isn’t that your kid?”

And Lucas lifts up his head at that, eyes scanning his surroundings rapidly before fixing them on a bundle of black and red next to a tall tree. He widens his eyes, setting off as soon as his mind registers what he’s seeing.

“Noah, no, wait! _Oliver_ -” He yells as he keeps running, trying to stop the two kids from pouring all that honey all over their heads. “That’s not how honey works! _Wait_!”

He lets them off two hours later, exhausted out of his mind and hoping Imane is having a much less troubled morning than him.

After watching the two demons pour raw honey all over themselves, Imane and Lucas decided the three of them should go back to camp and clean up in one of the communal showers. Needless to say, it was the longest shower in Lucas’ life. He didn’t even have the heart to scold them, after seeing Noah laugh so carelessly as he ran around with Oliver in the direction of the showers and splattered him with cool water.

He wastes no time in getting a hold of his phone after hugging the kids and waving their parents goodbye, a very indulgent promise from the two boys to _never_ do it again still ringing in his ears.

**From: Mec**

_Yeah right_

Yeah.

Lucas wouldn’t believe himself either.

 

***

 

“I’m freaking out.”

He hears Yann laugh from the other end of the phone, which, rude. Here’s Lucas, bearing his heart to his best friend, just to get rejected like this? The nerve.

He tells that to Yann.

“Okay, you big dramatic baby.” Yann laughs again. Lucas just whines at him, phone balanced against his shoulder as he throws himself into the bed, landing on his back. “You need to chill."

“I don’t think you understand the magnitude of this, Yann.” He complains. “I’ve never had a boyfriend. I can count the number of guys I’ve kissed with one hand.”

“Yeah, I will never understand how that happened. You’re hot, man.”

Lucas smiles bashfully, hiding his smile into the pillow. Okay, so he mostly hates his friends, but Yann is okay sometimes.

“Not the point.” He dodges the compliment, getting his friend on track again with the conversation. “I’m picking up a guy I met through Instagram two weeks ago. A model, may I remind you. A very sweet model.” He rambles on. “A sweet, dorky, cute, _hot as hell_ model that has my heart doing really weird things, man. What am I supposed to do? Should I hug him? Get him flowers?”

He stops for a second.

“Shit, Yann. I didn’t get him any flowers. Do you think I should? What about one of those sign things with his name on it? No, I mean, he knows who I am. But we haven’t really seen each other in real life, though.” He groans. “Oh God. _Help_.”

He waits for Yann’s response, frowning when he doesn’t get one.

“Yann? You still in there?”

“…Shit, yeah, sorry.” He hears Yann say after another beat, and he swears he heard him sniff.

He keeps silent for a second, eyebrows shooting up when he hears another quiet sniff.

“Yann… Are you- are you _crying_?”

“Fuck, man. I’ve just never heard you sound so happy.” He exhales. “Just a few years ago you were this sad and scared kid, so fucking skinny for your own good. And now- Just look at you. You’re _so_ happy, Lucas.”

Lucas gulps, eyes prickling a bit.

“I’m just so fucking proud of you, man.” Yann finally says.

“Jesus Christ, Yann.” Lucas laughs halfheartedly, rubbing his eyes with the collar of his t-shirt. “I thought this was operation Get Lucas a man, not Get Lucas to cry his eyes out before noon.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Yann laughs again. “What were you saying before you went off on that detailed narration of your wedding vows?”

“Fuck off.” Lucas rolls his eyes. “I was just asking for some advice on how to behave when I see him.”

“Okay so rule number one: don’t embarrass yourself.” He snorts at the _Jeez thanks, that I had figured_ that Lucas throws at him. “Seriously though, just be yourself. You’re pretty awesome when you are.”

“Thanks, Yann.” He thanks his friend sincerely. “Now about those flowers-”

“Oh would you look at that, my mom is asking for me! _Yes, mom? That you demand my immediate presence, you say? Absolutely!”_

“No Yann, wait-“

“Sorry Lucas, looks like I gotta go.”

“Yann!”

“Good luck with your man. And don’t forget to use protection.”

“Yann, I need you! Yann?” He hears the call cut off, and curses. “Motherfucker.”

He takes it all back. Yann is actually the worst out of all his friends.

He turns on his side, huffing, and indulges himself for a few minutes before he inevitably has to change and acknowledge what it means that he’s getting dressed and leaving the flat at 6 in the afternoon.

He checks all his social media, noting that more than a few of his notifications mention Eliott.

**@luucallemant**

_So uhhh is anyone going to mention that Lucas played the piano for Eliott or is it chill_

**@luliott**

_@luucallemant IKR THEY JUST DROPPED IT LIKE “HEY WE KNOW EACH OTHER” AND WE NEVER HEARD ANYTHING ELSE FROM EITHER OF THEM?? The disrespect_

**@meeechosen**

_Is lucas alive? Was he figment of our imagination? Did we all collectively dream him up? It’s been TWO weeks please_

**@dreamitaturn**

_@lucallemant some spare content sir,,, does anyone have some spare content_

**@lallesunshine**

_Lucas has been mia for the past month because he’s been holed up in his apartment with his new boyfriend epogprgk im speaking this into existence_

**@demauryy**

_Ok but a concept: lucas lallemant and eliott demaury. Dating. Being cute boyfriends_

**_@_ ** **eluucas**

_@demauryy ok but a concept: me dying_

 

He laughs, shaking his head. Seeing his followers being so invested in his private life is really creepy, okay, but some of those comments are hilarious.

He decides to answer to some of them before switching up to Instagram.

**@lucallemant**

_“ **@dreamitaturn:**_ _@lucallemant some spare content sir,,, does anyone have some spare content” so so sorryyyy guys I promise I’ll post something very soon_

**@lucallemant**

_you guys are not ready to see what I’ve been working on… ;) #brandnew_

He admires for a minute how thousands of people lose their shit over a tweet, smiling devilishly and liking the best reactions. He logs off Twitter after a while and moves to Instagram, because it's his guilty pleasure and also fuck you, he doesn't have to explain himself to anyone.

The first account that comes up in his stories bar is Eliott’s, so he presses it with curious eyes. Shouldn’t he be boarding on a plane by now?, he thinks to himself.

He waits for the picture to load up, and his eyes widen when it does.

Oh.

Here they go again.

He screenshots the post with trembling fingers, and thanks all the stars that the app doesn’t tell their users when a screenshot has been taken yet.

He doesn’t think twice before spamming Yann with a string of nervous messages.

**To: YAWN**

_yAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*screenshot*_

_YANN WHAT DOES THIS MEAN_

_IS IT “SOON” LIKE HEY IM ARRIVING TO MY HOME COUNTRY SOON OR,,,, AM I READING TOO MUCH INTO THIS_

_Y A N N_

_IS IT A METAPHOR_

_YOU KNOW IM DUMB AT LIT IS THIS A METAPHOR_

**From: YAWN**

_Holy fuck Lucas you sure are making up for the lack of capital letters in your texts during the rest of the year_

**To: YAWN**

_YANN THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SMART DO YOU THINK HE LIKES ME YES OR NO_

**From: YAWN**

_… The hell Lucas? I thought we had already established that? Ofc he likes you_

**To: YAWN**

_ok ok just making sure_

_anyway i’m gonna go get dressed now bc I have to leave in 20_

**From: YAWN**

_Sure Lucas, you go do that_

**To: YAWN**

_:)_

_***_

 

Lucas stands in front of the Arrivals section, hands stuffed in his back pockets as he rocks himself up and down on the balls of his feet. He nibbles at his bottom lip, switching his weight from one leg to another, eyes nervously scanning his surroundings in search of a tall body and light, messy hair.

He looks up at the giant clock glaring at him in big, red numbers for the 10th time since he got here, and sighs again. Eliott’s plane should be landing any moment now.

Just the thought of seeing Eliott up close, of burying his hands in his hair and fitting himself into the crock of his neck, is making Lucas’ heart go haywire. All the possibilities are making him feel lightheaded.

A loud thud to his left make his head turn. His heart goes off, hands suddenly sweaty and shaky against his thighs. A little sound of disappointment leaves his lips when he intercepts the source of the sound – a way too big suitcase being carried by a too small kid is a receipt for disaster -, and he moves his head back to look at the Arrivals section again, crossing his arms against his chest.

If Eliott doesn’t get his Parisian ass here right in this moment Lucas is going to lose it.

**To: YAWN**

_i can’t do this_

_i’m so nervous_

_yann i’m literally shaking I wanna vomit_

**From: YAWN**

_It’s going to be okay, Lucas_

_You’ll see. Everything is going to turn up fine. And if it doesn’t, you and I are escaping reality to have a weekend long marathon of Friends reruns and ice cream, okay?_

Lucas smiles a little at that, urging himself to take a deep breath through his nose. The ache in his chest eases up a little, his heart barely slowing down his pace. He looks up again from his phone, dying to catch the smallest hint of grey eyes and sun kissed skin amongst the crowd of nameless strangers.

**To: YAWN**

_he’s not here yet_

_fuck_

_where the fuck is he_

He taps his foot against the marble floor rapidly, split between desperately wanting to get this over with already and go home and needing to see Eliott and hug him right the fuck now. He tilts his head up for a second with his eyes closed, breathing hard.

He opens them again, and the deep breath he just took seems useless now, because all the air gets sucked out of his lungs when his eyes fall on the figure standing a few meters from him, duffle bag hanging off his shoulder and a sunshine smile adorning his face.

Eliott’s eyes finally land on him, and his grin turns into a soft smile.

They stand there, just looking at each other, too far away to reach and touch – and that’s all Lucas wants to do, really: touch everywhere. Everywhere, and anywhere, and every little imaginable place Eliott allows him to. And he wants it now.

Eliott is the first one to take a step forward.

Lucas follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to my best friend for inspiring that conversation between lucas and yann at the airport because that was literally his reaction to my freakout 3 minutes before my first date with someone i really liked


End file.
